The Odyssey
by sinister-vampire07
Summary: If there is one thing that Edward doesn't want, it is for Bella to become a vampire. Would he change his mind if Bella's life was on the line? Edward's decision will determine Bella's fate. Please read and REVIEW! :
1. Marriage, Tears and Blood

****

A/N: This is my very first story! I'm hoping people will like it. Oh and by the way I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Marriage, Tears and Blood

I hesitantly walked up to the door of Charlie's house, now thinking if this was the best time to break the news to him. I stopped right in front of the door. I couldn't do this! Charlie would be so mad if I told him I was getting married. He and Renee are against that kind of thing. He wouldn't be that thrilled either if I told him what the Cullen's really were. Maybe now wasn't the best time. In a flash Edward was behind me. He put both of his arms on my shoulders. He leaned down to me and whispered in my ear, "everything is going to be fine, I will be with you the whole time". Edward's words made all of my worries melt away. "Okay," I sighed with the last bit of confidence I had.

I opened the door slowly. I walked into the front hall with Edward's arm around my waist. "Dad?" I yelled shakily. There was a long moment of silence. "Bella?" I heard someone yell from upstairs. "Yeah, it's me," I replied. I could hear someone fumbling around upstairs. "I'll be down in a minute," he called. I decided I'd wait for him in the living room. I pulled Edward into the room and plopped down on the couch. He sat beside me and put his icy hand on top of mine and intertwined our fingers.

Waiting for Charlie was like waiting for grass to grow. The longer I waited the more nervous I became. A thousand thoughts were going through my head. What is Charlie going to think, will he come to the wedding, will he be too mad to walk me down the isle, and how is he going to react if he finds out that his only daughter is marrying a vampire? The thoughts buzzed through my mind. I started to feel dizzy. Edward rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

I heard Charlie trudge down the stairs. "Sorry I took so long Bells," he apologized as he entered the room. Another huge wave of panic rocketed through my body. Charlie walked over to his chair, sat down, and waited patiently eying me curiously. I didn't know how to start. "Well…umm…the thing is-

I got cut of by a weird buzzing sound. My pocket started vibrating. I was in such a daze that I didn't realize at first that it was my cell phone. I quickly took it out of my pocket and flipped it up. "Hello?" I answered while giving Charlie an apologetic look. "Bella!" someone replied.

"It's Alice"! She sounded really panicked. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked. Edward looked confused since Alice usually called him if there was something urgent, she never called me. "Bella you have to come quickly". "Alice what is it?" I asked more urgently. She was starting to scare me now. "I'll tell you when you get here". Then she hung up on me before I had time to reply. I gave Edward a worried look then turned back to Charlie. "I'm so sorry dad, I have to go, Alice needs me," I proclaimed. He sat there looking befuddled. "Umm… okay," he drawled. "I love you," I added. I then hurriedly got up from the couch and half ran to the truck.

I was about to open my truck door when Edward put his hand out in front of me to block me from getting in. "You know, it would be a lot faster if I drove my car," he ensured. I thought for a second. He got impatient with me, so he just took my hand and towed me to his car.

He was right. We got to the Cullen's house in record time. If we would have taken my truck it would have took twice as long. We pulled up by the white house. I quickly got out and jogged toward the door, being careful not to trip over anything. Edward was already beside me as a reached the door. I opened it and walked in.

Alice was pacing back and forth by the dining room table. She looked up and realized it was me. "Bella, thank god you're here," she exclaimed sounding relieved. She motioned her hand for me to come over to the table. I glanced at Edward. He must have heard Alice's mind because his jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed in her direction. "Okay, I have a huge dilemma," she declared. She picked up two pieces of cloth. I was definitely confused at this point. "I'm not sure if we should use red serviettes or white ones for the wedding. I stared at her in shock. I now know why Edward was mad. She sounded really urgent on the phone, so I thought someone was in danger or something. I was actually kind of relived. Now I didn't have to tell Charlie about the wedding quite yet.

"So are you trying to say that we doubled the speed limit just so you could ask Bella which colour of serviettes would look best at the wedding," Edward hissed. Alice stared at him for a couple of seconds with a blank expression then turned her head and smiled at me. "So which ones?" she asked. "You have got to be kidding me," Edward grumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Its fine," I whispered sharply to him. I turned my head back towards Alice. "I like the white ones".

For the rest of the afternoon I was Alice's prisoner. She droned on and on about the wedding preparations. I think I even fell asleep for a little while. At around 5:00 Edward drove me home.

I walked through the front door and tried going upstairs as quietly as I could so Charlie wouldn't hear me. Frankly, I didn't want to have to tell him about the wedding right now. I was almost up the stairs when Charlie caught me. "Hey Bells," Charlie called. I walked back down the stairs. "Is everything okay with Alice," Charlie asked. "Yeah everything is absolutely fine," I reassured. I wanted to make this conversation as short as possible, since Edward was waiting for me up in my room, like he always did. I turned to run back up the stairs, when he asked me. "What did you want to tell me earlier"? There was no way I was going to tell him now. "Umm…it's not that important," I lied, "I'll tell you some other time". I then raced up the stairs, so Charlie couldn't further the conversation.

I got to my room and slammed the door behind me. Edward was sprawled across my bed with his arms behind his head. He had a smug smile on his face. "So…when do you plan on telling him," he questioned. I bit my lip. I strolled to the bed and collapsed beside him. "That's a very good question," I sighed. He pulled me closer to him. "I think you should turn me into a vampire now, so when I do tell Charlie he won't be able to kill me," I suggested. He smiled playfully. "Not a chance," he objected. I frowned at him. "There's nothing that will make you change me sooner," I asked, still hopeful. "You know are deal," he whispered. His cool breath tickled my neck. He pulled me onto his lap and put both of his arms around me. I leaned my head against his cold chest. We sat like this for what felt like hours. My eyes started to get droopy, and my consciousness started to slip. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes and drifting off to the sweet sound of Edward humming a song that I recognized as my lullaby.

Days passed and I still hadn't told Charlie or Renee about the wedding. I really wanted them there. Another person who I really wanted there was Jacob. I hadn't talked or thought about Jacob in a while. We kind of ended on a bad note. Remorse washed over me and made my heart ache. I had to invite Jacob. He was my best friend. It was decided, I would go and tell Jacob that I wanted him to be at my wedding, but first I would have to tell Edward.

I ambled down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table leaning back in the chair as if he was waiting for me. "Can't you come in like a normal person instead of appearing everywhere, its going freak someone out one of these days," I alleged. His lips curved up into a crooked smile. He leaned forward putting both elbows onto the table and resting his chin on his hands. "But I'm not normal… or a person," he chuckled. I scowled at him. "Oh never mind," I said acidly," I have to ask you something. He leaned back in his chair again waiting patiently for me to ask. "Do you think Jacob could come to the wedding," I asked being abrupt. Edward went stiff at the mention of Jacob's name. "Is that dog actually going to come," he asked grimly through clenched teeth. "I thought you two were past this whole arguing thing ever since the Victoria incident," I brought up. "Bella that's not going to change the fact that I'm still a vampire and he is still a werewolf," "Werewolves are on this earth for a reason and one reason only". "To destroy vampires". I could hear the agony in his silky voice. "I don't think he will even want to go anyway with all the vampires running around and what not," he added. He was making sense, but I wanted Jacob there so bad. I owed it to him as a friend. "Can't I just ask him, maybe he won't care about all the vampires," I pleaded. "You can try," he insinuated.

It was official; I was going to try to convince Jacob to come to the wedding. Now all I had to do was tell Charlie and Renee. In the mean time Alice had called to ask me if I could pick up the stupid, fancy serviettes from one of the stores in Olympia. I couldn't say no, especially when she begged.

I walked into the store, not having a clue what I was doing. There were so many isles that I didn't even know where to start. I let out a frustrated sigh. I pulled out my cell phone and hit 1 to call Alice on speed dial. A couple seconds passed and the phone was still ringing. Alice never took this long to answer her phone. She usually picked it up in the middle of the first ring. Alice finally picked up. "Alice I have no idea what the heck I'm looking for, it's Edward's and my wedding and I say we don't need stupid serviettes," I insisted.

"Bella?" someone asked from the other line. The voice was low and gruff. It was definitely not Alice. It was Charlie! "What do you mean Edward's and my wedding," he bellowed. Oh Crap! I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to tell him. I just wish it wasn't over the phone. "Well me and Edward are kind of…," I stuttered, my voice was shaky. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," he roared. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING"! Oh my god this could not be happening. "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BOY, WHAT IF HE LEAVES YOU AGAIN," he reminded me. "Trust me, that won't happen," I reassured. "Bella, you are not getting married when you are 18".

I was starting to get irritated now. I was an adult; I could do what ever I wanted. "Dad that's not-

"BELLA YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED AND THAT IS FINAL," he declared. The phone then went dead. I felt tears sting my eyes. He was being so unreasonable and overprotective, and I can't believe he just hung up on me! I couldn't stay in the store any more, so I walked back to my truck and drove back to the Cullen's house with the tears finally streaming down my face.

I got back to the Cullen's house. Edward and Alice were the only ones there. I told them everything that Charlie had said. Alice looked a little crushed; she still hadn't finished the preparations yet. I assured her that the wedding was still on, no matter what Charlie said. After a while I decided it was time for me to go. Edward offered to drive, but I told him I might stop by Jacob's house to ask him about the wedding. He took back his offer after I had said Jacob's name.

When I walked outside it was pouring rain and thick fog coated the air. The driving conditions were going to be dreadful, but that wasn't going to stop me from seeing Jacob. I got in my truck and turned the heat up full blast. I pulled out of the driveway and drove off to La Push.

I was halfway there when the rain and fog got really terrible. The thick black forest made the road a long, dark, endless tunnel. I could barely even see the road. My fog lights didn't help at all. They just bounced back off the wall of thick fog. This made me wonder what the point of fog lights were at all, since they didn't really work in a situation like this. My mind started to wander. I wonder what Jacob will say. Will he be mad or happy to be invited? I bet Charlie wouldn't care if I married Jacob. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

My random thoughts where interrupted by the squealing of tires on the wet pavement. Before I could do anything my truck slammed into another car. The passenger's side caved in, and the windows all shattered. The bits of glass sliced my face, hands and neck. My head was spinning and my truck was rolling. Then everything was still. I sat there trying to figure out what just happened in the last few seconds. I was left there to sit in the ruins of my truck. My head was pulsing and my body was aching and I was getting more light-headed as the seconds passed. I could definetly tell that I had broken bones. I looked around at the horrific scenery that made my stomach churn. My grey t–shirt was soaked with my own blood. I could feel something hot oozing down my face, mixing with my salty tears and the rain pouring in from the broken windshield. Drops of rain were dripping from my hair. All I could hear was the shrill of my blood curdling screams as they echoed in my head.

In the next 3 seconds I realized three things. One, I was stranded in the middle of a deserted road, where probably no one would find me. Two, I was going to die. Three, I was never going to see Edward, ever again.

* * *

**More Chapters?**


	2. Final Breaths

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!! Your reviews mean the world to me! I have been revising the chapter so I'm sorry that I keep posting it. I keep finding things I need to tweak! Anyways I hope you like the chapter!!**

**_sinistervampire07_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Final Breaths

I was laying in complete darkness… it was dead silent. I could only assume this was heaven. It was nothing like I'd ever imagined. This place was too dark to be heaven. And I was in too much pain to be in heaven. It felt as though something immense was pressing against my body, making it difficult for me to breathe. It was slowly suffocating me. My breathing slowed and the pain was fading.

All of a sudden I could hear a soft buzzing sound. I didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded like a voice in the far distance.

"BELLA," the far voice shouted!

I could barely make out what it was saying.

"BELLA, PLEASE NO, NOT AGAIN," it sobbed, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, NO"!

There were two voices now. They were getting louder and clearer. They sounded as if they were right beside me. Before, I was concentrating on what the voices were saying rather then who the voices belonged to. I suddenly realized that the two voices I heard belonged to Edward and Carlisle. Heaven was definitely playing with my head. Out of curiosity and since there was nothing else to do in this gloomy, black version of heaven, I continued to listen to the voices.

"Edward, if you don't do this now, you will never see her again," Carlisle said sternly. "She won't pull through like she did the last time. The damage is too severe".

It was like listening to a soap opera.

Something continued to press harder and harder, making the voices fade again. I could barely get a breath anymore.

"She's going," Carlisle called from the distance!

Just before I took my final breath a searing pain shot through my throat.

At the same time a light appeared far above me. It looked as though I was in a very deep hole. I could feel it - I could feel the end coming, if it wasn't already here. I didn't want to leave Edward, even if it was just his voice. I wanted to stay with him. Another searing pain spread throughout my whole body. I could feel myself scream... i could feel the vibrations shaking my body, but i couldn't hear anything anymore. The light started to get brighter, bigger, and closer, like I was being sucked toward it. I finally reached it. My throat burst into flame and my eyes shot open.

Edward's face was above me. Beads of water dripped from his soaked hair, and blood dripped from his lips. It was Edward...the real Edward. It felt as though i had been away from him for eternity. I could see Carlisle in the distance leaning over another lifeless body and a distorted mess that was my truck. I returned my eyes back to Edward's face. His tortured, wild eyes bored into mine. His face was twisted into a grimace. I could see the part of him that still loved me deep in his eyes, but it was shadowed by the raging monster who wanted to take my life. That's when another shot of pain burst through my neck. That is what did me in. I could no longer lie there silently.

"EDWARD," I screamed, tears now spilling over the corners of my eyes. The tears were a mixture of pain and happiness. I was overjoyed to see his face again. The thought faded as another burst of pain rocketed through my body.

I could clearly remember now, the wedding, Charlie, the car accident. It had all happened _so _quickly. But wait… why was Edward here? How was I still here? No one could survive a crash like that.

His face grew paler then I had ever seen it before. His eyes looked horror struck as they flashed scarlet. I finally realized what was going on and what had done. He had…bitten me!

My hands flew to my neck to try to ease the pain. It didn't help anything. I continued to scream and flail on the pavement. I had lost ALL control of my body.

Edward's face looked torn. He was fighting the excruciating urge to kill me. I don't know how he could do it, my blood was everywhere. His jaw was clenched tight, his breathing became heavy and his eyes were flashing dangerously from scarlet to black. He looked at Carlisle then back at me.

"Carlisle," Edward yelled," we need to get her somewhere else"! There was obvious panic in his usually smooth voice.

"We can take her back to our house," Carlisle suggested. "Do you still have that bed in your room"?

Edward nodded. His eyes were still on mine as I thrashed around. I started to feel insanely hot as the liquid fire slowly spread through my body.

Edward took in a deep breath. He then put his stone arms around me and lifted me from the wet ground.

The touch of his icy skin against my blazing skin made my body shudder. I was squirming against his strong arms as he carried me to Carlisle's black Mercedes. My earsplitting screams could probably be heard from miles away. He hurriedly got in the back seat of the car while holding me. Carlislewas already in the driver's seat. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and we were gone.

Edward held me securely against his chest so I wouldn't hurt myself while I was thrashing out in pain. I couldn't move at all. All I could feel was the fire spreading through the rest of my body.

In less then 10 minutes we were back at the Cullen's house.

Edward ran to the house and kicked the door down. The rest of the Cullen's were sitting in there living room. I knew that everyone suspected Edward had bitten me. My presumptions were soon correct when i saw their expectant faces. Everyone kept there distance. Emmett held Jasper down just in case.

The fire in my veins was getting worse every second. I hadn't stopped screaming since Edward had bitten me.

Edward ran me up the stairs before the other Cullen's could say anything. Edward kicked the door to his bedroom down too. He stood in the room waiting for Carlisle. Carlislewas there in an instant.

"Put her down on the bed," Carlisle instructed. He was no longer laid back Carlisle, he was Dr. Cullen.

Edward complied and set me down. As soon as he let me go I went into a rampage of screaming and convulsing.

"We are going to have to keep her secured," Carlisle ordered. "Are you able to do that Edward or shall I do it"?

"You will be fine Edward," Alice called from downstairs. She must have had a vision.

"Yes…I can do it," Edward said sounding unsure .

Edward pulled me close to him and held me tightly as he sat down.

"You might want to get comfortable, you are going to be here for a while," Carlisle declared. He turned to walk out the door, but stopped once he reached it. He turned his head to say one last thing. "I'll be checking in every so often to see how things are going," Carlisle informed. Carlisle gave Edward a sympathetic look. He then turned back around and closed the door.

Edward laid back and rolled on his side holding me. My head was tucked against his neck, his cold arms wrapped around my back and his legs were on top of mine, pinning them to the bed. Usually my heart would be racing if Edward was this close, but now I wasn't really aware of anything like that. All I could think about was the pain… the pain that was going to last three unbearable days.

I was getting extremely exhausted. My trembling got under control making Edward loosen his grip, and I had stopped screaming. I was just gasping for air and sobbing at his point. My tears were soaking Edward's white shirt. I hadn't spoken to Edward since…well…before the accident. The pain was sucking away my consciousness.

"Edward," I gasped, my voice barely over a whisper.

He pulled me away from his chest to look at me, his arms still securely around me. The dark circles under his eyes were almost similar to his irises - black as night.

"I…I'm…s…sorry," I stuttered, tears continuously sliding down my face.

Fury flashed in his eyes.

"Why on earth would you be sorry," Edward said sounding irritated. "I am the one who is at fault".

I whimpered as the venom started to spread throughout my entire neck.

Edward pulled me back into his chest again trying to use his cold body to cool the fire that was burning inside me.

"You have no idea how hard it is to see you like this," he whispered, regret clearly in his voice," and especially since I'm the one who is causing you pain".

"I…I love y…you," I stuttered. He kissed my burning forehead.

"I love you," he whispered back. He then started humming my lullaby.

Over the next couple of hours the pain became a lot worse as the venom passed through my heart and core. A whole new wave of screams erupted. Edward stayed with me the entire time. He did not leave once. Carlisle came to check on me every couple of hours. I had already lost control of my body, but after the first 9 hours had passed the pain took control of my mind and sanity. I had screamed at Edward to kill me a couple of times because the fire was so bad. I could no longer think or speak. I could only listen. Edward kept telling me…"only 2 more days and it will all be over". The hours were going by as slowly as the venom was spreading.

Two more days, just two more days!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW !!**


	3. My Angel

**A/N: I'm sooooooo terribly sorry for not updating quickly. I have been really busy because it was my birthday and my parents are finally letting me get a horse, so I've been busy doing that. Anyways, enough about me, onto the chapter. I decided to make this in Edward's point of view because I couldn't describe how Edward was feeling in BPOV, and I think what Edward is feeling is really important to the story! Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. Your reviews keep me going. Also, I noticed that i get a lot of hits but few reviews. So, please if you read it just tell me what you think or what i should improve!! Thanks!!**

**_sinister-vampire07_**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Angel

Edward's POV

I sat on the couch anxiously waiting for Alice to have a vision of Bella crossing back over the boundary line. I always became apprehensive when Bella went to visit Jacob. I trust Jacob as much as I trust Emmett with matches – not at all. I can't trust that Jacob will keep the most precious thing in the world to me safe. If I lost Bella to Jacob's careless mistakes, I would rip him to shreds before I would go to Italy to end _my_ existence. It would crush my family if I did that. I would leave them in a war with the werewolves, they would be out numbered.

I looked over at Alice sitting in the big lounging chair. Her face was tense and expressionless, as if she was staring off into space. She was obviously focusing very hard on Bella.

We sat still and quiet for quite some time. My mind kept thinking of the worst case scenarios. It was driving me insane to the point where I could no longer sit there and not know what she was doing.

I got up and grabbed my jacket hanging off of the dining room chair. My keys were already in the pocket.

"Don't go Edward," Alice warned. "You are too over protective". "She just wants to see her friend, give her some slack". Alice was now leaning over the chair and giving me an "_I'm not letting you go_" look.

"It's not like her or the werewolves are going to find out," I retorted. "I'm just checking up on her to make sure she's okay". "And by the way, I'm not the one trying to have visions about her, so don't say _I'm _too over protective".

"Whatever," Alice mumbled. She rolled her eyes and turned around and slumped back in the chair.

She obviously knew that she couldn't win a fight with me.

I was just about to go out the front door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Carlisle. I could tell from his thoughts.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you," he asked. "It seems that I have forgotten some paper work in my office".

I could never say no to Carlisle. Besides, the hospital was on the way.

"Certainly," I replied.

As we stepped outside, the rain was pouring so hard that it was angling sideways. The fog was so thick that I couldn't see my Volvo parked in the driveway. Seeing the weather conditions made me stress about Bella even more. It would be near impossible for her to drive in this. It wasn't that difficult for vampires, just irritating not being able to see as clearly.

We got in the car and drove off.

We drove in silence because I had to focus on the road. The heavy raindrops pelted my windshield making conversation impossible anyways. I knew Forks like the back of my hand, so I knew where I was going.

We drove along a dark, shadowy road. The black trees were making the road look like a long, never ending tunnel. As we escaped the dark tunnel, we drove out into an open area that looked to be an intersection. It was deserted. It was the perfect set up for a horror movie - the rain, the fog, the deserted road. All we needed now was a little bloo…

I slowed the Volvo to stop. Something had caught my attention. It all of a sudden smelt like rusting iron. I knew it was blood. There was a dark black shape in the near distance. It was in the middle of the road blocking the way. Carlisle had seen it too, since he was staring out the windshield.

"I'm going to go check it out," Carlisle said, while stepping out of the car. I followed his lead over to the shadowy figure.

It was a car, more like a hunk of metal now. It had been in a horrible accident. It wasn't a car that I recognized.

Carlisle ripped off the door to the driver's side.

"You might want to back up Edward," Carlisle suggested. He reached in and pulled out a limp, bloody body. The rain was too heavy, so I couldn't see who it was.

I thought struck in my head. There is nothing in the middle of the road to hit, so there must have been another car involved. I told this to Carlisle.

"Will you look around for me," Carlisle asked," I'm going to tend to this man. He still has a pulse".

I nodded and headed off to investigate.

I walked about five steps when I noticed the other car. It looked as if it had rolled of to the side of the road and slammed into a tree. I walked closer and noticed that it wasn't a car – it was a truck, and it was one I _did _recognize. My breathing stopped and I halted and stood dead still. A wave of nausea hit me. I walked over to the driver's side and peered into the window.

There I saw my lifeless Bella drenched with blood, her head resting against the steering wheel.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I cursed as I staggered backward. I looked up into the gloomy sky; not wanting to look at the image that I still thought had to be a dream. Anger and sorrow welled up inside of me as I realized vampires couldn't dream and my worst fear had become reality. Bella was dead.

I looked back into the truck. She was still there.

"BELLA," I shouted against the rain!

No response

"BELLA, PLEASE NO, NOT AGAIN," I sobbed, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, NO"!

I looked around not knowing what to do. I had to touch her; I had to feel her in my arms one last time.

I ripped the door off and chucked it so far, out of anger, that I couldn't even hear it hit the ground.

I leaned into the truck and wrapped my arms around Bella's cold body and pulled her out. I laid her on the soaking pavement and crouched beside her.

"Oh thank god," I breathed. Her chest was rising and falling very slowly. She was still alive!

The rain was washing away all the blood on her face and neck. Smelling the blood wasn't affecting me as much as it did when I first met her. The monster inside me was pushed away by the love and petrified feelings I felt for her.

I looked over at Carlisle. He was walking towards me, wondering what the commotion was about.

He saw who I was holding.

"For the love of god," he cussed, his face shocked. He obviously hadn't expected this. He bent down to examine her.

"She is still alive, but barely," he declared. "There is only one thing that will her help her". He glanced over at me.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. The only thing that would help Bella would be to bite her.

I got up and backed away from Bella and Carlisle.

"I can't do it," I said while shaking my head. "What if I kill her"?

Carlisle sighed.

"You've tasted her blood before, you can do it," he reassured.

"What if she makes it, what if I don't have to bite her," I said, my voice ragged. "She's a fighter".

Carlisle checked her pulse again.

"Edward, if you don't do this now, you will never see her again." Carlisle said sternly. "She won't pull through like she did the last time. The damage is too severe".

My breathing stopped.

"Why can't you do it," I snapped.

Carlisle closed his eyes in frustration.

"I know you are frightened Edward, but I have to let you make this decision on your own. You can let her live a long life with us or you can let her die. It's your choice. I can't make it for you". With that he got up and walked over to help the other man who was still lying by his totaled car.

All of a sudden I heard choking noises. I flashed my eyes towards Bella and noticed she was the one making the sound. She was gasping for air as if she was being suffocated, as if she was drawing her final breaths.

My breathing grew heavy and rapid. My eyes were darting back between Bella and Carlisle. I had to make a decision fast.

I looked down at Bella. My eyes grew wide and venom started to collect in my mouth. I had to do it.

"She's going," Carlisle called from the distance, his voice quiet, being overpowered by the heavy rain.

In a flash I was down by her side again. I watched her take her final breath and that's when I lashed my head down to her neck and bit down as gently as I could, finally ending the life of my love.

* * *

**Should I write another chapter in Edward's point of view or continue on with Bella's?? **


	4. No Going Back

1**A/N: Hello Everyone!! I decided to make another chapter in Edward's POV. This will be his last chapter for a bit because I'm going to continue the story with Bella! I'm so excited to write the next chapters. Writing about Bella's transformation will be really fun. I've also noticed that my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, so I'll be sure to make the next ones longer. Anyways, thank you again to all my reviewers and if you have any questions just ask!! Keep Reading and Reviewing!! I need to have at least 5 reviews before the next chapter goes up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters, no matter how much I wish I did! :(**

_**sinister-vampire07**_

* * *

Chapter 4: No Going Back

Edward's POV (Continued)

My sharp teeth were deep inside of my sweet Bella's neck, poisoning her; dooming her to a horrible fate as a vampire. There was no going back now. My venom was now being pumped through her veins. I could now remember why it had been so hard to resist her blood before. Her blood was by far the most delicious then anything else I had ever tasted. It was unbearable not being able to drink it. One side of me wanted to drain her of her blood and soul. This was the vampire side; the murderous side. The other side of me wanted nothing more than to stop hurting my poor, helpless Bella. It felt as though there were two souls in one shell. It was like my vampire instincts took control of my body. I couldn't stop! I wanted to drink _all _of her blood!

All of a sudden a blood curdling scream ringed in my ear. It startled me so much that my head jerked up, stopping me from draining her completely. Bella was laying underneath me, screaming up a storm. I was on all fours with my hands on either side of her head. My head was still bent down towards her neck, blood dripping from my lips and soaking my shirt. I raised my head to look at her. Her tear filled eyes shot open, boring into mine.

"EDWARD," she screamed, tears continuously sliding down her face!

After she screamed my name I thought for a second if I made the right choice. Was it really worth putting her through all the pain? Was I going to feel regret for the rest of my existence? Should I take her out of her misery? The vampire side of me would love that!

Wait! What the hell was I thinking? This is probably the most idiotic thing that I have _ever_ said or thought. I can't believe I was thinking about _killing_ Bella! I loved her! Shame and disgust washed over me. The two sides of me were pulling me in half. My whole body was tense, my breathing was heavy and my throat was burning with the ache to drink all of her blood. I had to fight it. I had to help her.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's uncontrolled screaming and thrashing. My mind was immediately set to helping her and not killing her. Like the old saying,_ 'Good always concurs evil'._

I had never dealt with a psycho human that was turning into a vampire before. I looked into Bella's eyes. All I could see was pain and distress. She probably wanted nothing more then to be at home. Sitting out in the pouring rain, sitting in a pool of blood right beside a totaled truck is not the most comfortable place. It would probably be an eye catcher if someone happened to drive by.

I was in a panic. I had no idea what to do.

I looked at Carlisle than back at Bella. She obviously wanted to get out of here.

"Carlisle," I yelled over the rain and Bella's screams, "We need to get her somewhere else"!

I saw Carlisle close his cell phone shut.

"We can take her back to our house," Carlisle suggested. "Do you still have that bed in your room"?

All I did was nod, not taking my eyes off of Bella.

It was decided then. I would take Bella back to our house and make all further decisions there.

I took in a deep, reassuring breath and carefully slid my arms around her and lifted her off the soaked ground. Water mixed with blood poured from her drenched clothes as I picked her up. It was as if she just got out of a pool with all her clothes on.

I quickly ran to the car. I was being extra careful with her because she felt 10 times more breakable then she ever had. She was squirming against my tight grasp. It wasn't hard for me to hold her, with my vampire strength and all.

I opened the door to the back seat of the Mercedes and got inside, holding Bella close to me. I didn't bother put a seat belt on her or myself. I had to hold her so she wouldn't hurt herself by all the flailing around.

I noticed in the distance that there were flashing lights with blaring sirens coming our way. Carlisle was in the car in a flash. He must of saw the confused look on my face, about the ambulance, police cars and fire trucks.

"I called them for the other gentleman. I can't just leave him there. I had to get you and Bella out of here, so I'm leaving the other man to them".

Carlisle slammed his foot on the gas petal.

As we raced out of sight from the 911 crew, I looked out the window and saw a policeman walk towards Bella's truck with a confused, worried look on his face. The man was none other than Chief Swan.

We raced back home through the pouring rain. The windshield wipers were moving at a speed that I have never seen before.

As I securely held Bella against my chest, I could feel her skin getting hotter. She was so hot that you could fry an egg on her forehead.

Her screaming was getting 10 times louder as the venom spread slowly through her body.

We finally reached the house. It took less than 10 minutes. For me it felt like we were in the car for hours.

I ran up to the door and kicked it down, not wasting any time by opening it.

The rest of my family were sitting quietly in the living room, blocking there thoughts from me. Alice must have told them about what happened because there faces were expressionless as a barged through the door. I didn't even glance at them while I ran full speed up the stairs.

All the doors in this house were slowing me down. As I came up to the door to my bedroom, I kicked it down too.

I stood in my room not knowing what to do next. Bella's screeching and thrashing were making me panic.

Carlisle came in almost right after me.

"Put her down on the bed," he ordered, his voice serious but calm.

I did as Carlisle said and laid her on the bed. The moment I let go of her, she went into a rampage of screaming and convulsing. Her body was shaking violently as if she was having a seizure. She would of fallen off the bed if I wasn't there to catch her.

I stood holding Bella again as Carlisle was thinking.

"We are going to have to keep her secured," Carlisle instructed. "Are you able to do that Edward or shall I do it"?

Could I do it? I had to, for Bella. She was not going to suffer alone. I would stay with her the entire time. I would not leave for anything, not even hunting.

"You will be fine Edward," Alice called from downstairs. Her visions came in very handy sometimes.

"Yes I can do it," I replied to Carlisle, still a little unsure.

I gripped Bella tighter as I sat down on the bed.

"You might want to get comfortable, you are going to be here for a while," Carlisle declared.

I thought about how long I would actually have to stay. It would be painfully long if Bella kept up the screaming and squirming. What tormented me the most was knowing that I couldn't help her at all. If I could take the pain away I would. It killed me to see her suffer so much. It made me think of all the horrible things she has had to go through ever since she met me.

There was no going back now. What's done is done. Bella was going to be a vampire whether anyone liked it or not!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

**I'm really sorry to say that I am no longer continuing this story do to the fact that Breaking Dawn has come out all ready. Since this was my version of Breaking Dawn, I have no more inspiration to continue this. But, fear not, I have already started my new story called "Invisible". I really love this story and I'm having a blast writing it! I personally think it's better than "The Odyssey". So, check it out!!**

**_sinister-vampire07_**


End file.
